


Hold Me Tighter

by panthershabit



Series: IronPanther [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: T'Challa returns to Earth after some sacrifices are made and all Tony wants to do is make sure he never goes again.





	Hold Me Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: A Fix-It where Steve used the custom gauntlet and Tony lived.
> 
> Kudos and Feedback are also appreciated :)

Pushing a small sigh from his throat, Tony could not help but feel privileged to be in the position he was considering others were not so fortunate. For years, he'd acted for himself, trying to make his own life but without T'Challa in it, the idea of it wasn't so easy to enact. Those simple days when all he could fret about were the late meetings he'd have to apologize for - well not have to, but Pepper insisted it was better if he did - were simply a memory now. As the years carried over, Tony found a new responsibility and recently he'd found a few that didn't involve saving the goddamn world about. Even if he did enjoy living in it.

His first responsibility formed itself in the shape of a teenaged boy, Peter Parker, who was much jumpier and excited than Tony was as a teen. The poor boy had no parents but an aunt who seemed to gather all the knowledge and none of the age. It felt nice for Tony to be a father figure for someone, especially after what he'd gone through as someone Peter's age. But after the time-traveling experience he'd never allow to slip his memory, Tony knew that it wasn't always the case that Howard Stark was a bad father figure.

Then there was the second responsibility. Well, not a responsibility but more so it was his responsibility to not irritate the man he loved so much by constantly teasing and poking the bear - well,  _panther_. Admittedly, ever since he'd began to go out with T'Challa, Tony's life  _beamed_. The notion of Tony moving on without Steve looked impossible in his eyes but suddenly a prince picked him up from the debris of a burning Siberian HYDRA facility and before he knew it, the brown-haired man was living a fairytale in real life. A prince-to-be-king, with a mystical, beautiful nation hidden from plain sight and a golden palace that kissed the clouds on its way up. And of course, the villain who Tony would never admit was more handsome than the other fairytale villains...and princes, even if Tony did hate Erik completely. 

After everything they had been through, to hear T'Challa was gone without explanation. Maybe being able to say goodbye would have made it hurt less. Perhaps not. But for five years, Tony's mind lingered on the fact that the last conversation they had was before they departed for their own fights. 

_"Catch you for coffee after? I'm gonna need it."_

_"It's a date, sthandwa sam."_

Tony had smiled right after hearing those words, sensing that eager, loving grin he could hear from T'Challa's mouth. The cute way the king's nose would crinkle up when he laughed or snorted, denying such a thing because it was 'ludicrous for a king to do so'. God, what Tony wanted to give to engage in even a conversation with T'Challa during those days. But now, he was looking into the mirror with a half-smile, victorious, thinking about how happy was with where he was now. The moment he was living in could easily outweigh the other memories logged with the exception of the days getting to know the monarch.

When T'Challa emerged from behind the door after two knocks, it slightly startled Tony and he chuckled shamefully at the fact that T'Challa noticed how he'd flinched too. Of course, T'Challa didn't tease Tony but instead apologized in his mother tongue from behind and greeted Tony with his arms slowly knitting around Tony's waist. His voice was delicate to the billionaire's ears, the enticing deep accent made Tony's heart flutter whenever he heard it. Fingers lightly tapping on top of Tony's, T'Challa's breath gently trailed against Tony's skin on his neck.

"I can't believe you're really back, T'Challa," Tony smiled. Looking into the reflection of the wide mirror in their bathroom, Tony's eyes only focused on the slightly taller, handsome monarch with his grips on Tony and a toothy smile to show he too loved the moment they were in. "I really thought you were gone."

"Where would I be?" T'Challa started, moving his nose to press against Tony's neck to deliver a prolonged kiss that felt better with the wait once his lips pushed up against Tony's cheek as they arrived there. "You're right here."

The thickness of T'Challa's long black embroidered tunic brought warmth to Tony and everything seemed perfect in this situation. It was certainly less lonely than the last one Tony was in.

After a few moments of silent, loving appreciation by staring and grinning into the reflection, Tony led T'Challa out of their chambers and a raised brow was what T'Challa offered before chuckling.

"Where are we going?"

"Remember my birthday back in 2017? When we gazed at Wakanda and forgot all the bullshit the rest of world carries?" 

T'Challa nodded and remained still with a bemused grin as to where this was going. Once he realized how painstakingly obvious the answer was his body stiffed and his head tilted in an ' _oh_...' motion.

"You wish to do the same now. Forget about everything else."

"What do you say, king?" 

A lingering smirk developed into an intrigued smile as T'Challa nodded again and gave Tony his hand to lead the two to the elevator which led up to the peak of the Golden Palace. Excitement grew in the pair of them and they watched with anticipation as they got closer to the top. Place at the height of the highest floor was a balcony that allowed the inhabitants to reflect peacefully while gazing at Birnin Zana whether it be while enjoying breakfast or in a time of grief, something T'Challa and Tony had their fair share of. But one of the better memories was Tony's birthday where they watched the lights of Wakanda glimmer beneath a canvas of beautiful stars at night, so that was the first place Tony wanted to go after getting T'Challa back.

For the remainder of the night, Tony stood with his arms on the railing, relishing the cold but fresh air of T'Challa's nation. Everything about Wakanda was perfect for Tony and nobody would be looking for him anymore so why not spend his life here? It was beautiful and refreshing for someone who had been through what Tony had. On Fridays, he would walk with T'Challa through the markets to buy food, they'd cook together every day - more so T'Challa than Tony but nobody cared - have a normal life with the love of his life rather than a suit of armor. And now he could.

"I love this. I love Wakanda. I love you." Tony purred.

"Me the most?" T'Challa teased. 

"No, you actually tie with Wakanda because you're both beautiful, you're both breathtaking and quite frankly, I could never leave either of you."

T'Challa gave him points for the creativity and romance, raising a brow amusedly and his chest vibrated against Tony's back as he laughed, Tony joined in too. The two set their eyes on the lights of Birnin Zana, jets and all sorts of impressive aircraft soared around them. Tony's breath stilled as he watched the nightlife of the city below and different tones of white, golden, purple and other lights all spread around the buildings. After living a life protecting others and saving the earth, now he only had one priority in his new life with T'Challa... 

"Hey, T'Challa? You think we could be the type of couple that has a cat?"

Okay, maybe  _two_  priorities.


End file.
